1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neuro-function regulatory agent, and more particularly to a neuro-function regulatory agent comprising glycosyl vitamin P as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nervous system consists of nerve cells and fibers, has abilities of accepting and transmitting excitations, and keeps the homeostasis between individual activities and functional correlations in various parts of the body through a specific and highly-complicated neuronetwork. Disorder or disturbance of the neuro-function results in abnormal symptoms of physical and perception abilities and of circulatory and digestive organs, and may cause diseases including nerve diseases if such disorder or troublesome is being continued. Therefore keeping the neuro-function within the normal condition is very important for busy modern humans to spend their lives comfortably and to prevent them from nerve diseases. However, conventionally proposed methods for preventing nerve diseases are merely teachings of daily life such as taking care of living on well-balanced foods and of having regular habits while avoiding excessive stimuli, stresses, and fatigues as mush as possible.